Confidencias de medianoche
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Baldr no lograba conciliar sueño aquella noche, por lo que solo podía pensar, y a la hora de pensar solo le venía una cosa a la mente: ella. Por suerte para el dios parecía que la dueña de sus pensamientos tampoco podía lograr dormir aquella noche. 15º parte de Sheenas Choice's


_Hace menos de un mes que me vi Kamigami No Asobi ¡Y me encantó! Me pareció divertido y adorable, de hecho no hay nadie que me caigamal. Y bueno lo vi con SheenaRogers en plan maratón, fangirleando juntas y demás por lo que me parecía bueno añadirlo a la colección de Sheenas Choice's; donde yo me dedico a escribirle 23 drabbles y fics de los fandoms y parejas que más le gustan~_

 _Espero que os guste~_

 **Conferencias de medianoche.**

Era curioso eso de ser humano, pues siempre se los había imaginado mucho más débiles. Claro que a ojos de un dios los mortales solo eran criaturas que necesitaban constantemente ayuda o protección por parte de los inmortales. Y más si eras una deidad de la luz como Baldr, por lo que siempre había visto los problemas del día a día; claro que tampoco le prestaba mucha atención. Gracias a que su madre lograse que nada le hiciera daño solía ser un dios un tanto despreocupado, se pasaba el día con Loki y Thor o en todo caso leyendo. Lo que ocurriese a ajenos no era de su incumbencia, por no decir que jamás podía ayudarlos. Ser el dios de la luz significa que todos se sienten atraídos por ti y te maravillan porque representas todo lo que llama la atención, la belleza e ideal de todos; esa era la razón por la que cada vez que se interesaba por los problemas de los demás, éstos siempre sonreían pasaban de contárselo pues preferían elogiarle. Al final acabó acostumbrándose a que la gente nunca le dijese las cosas tal y como eran.

Cuando Zeus le obligó a ser humano una parte de ella esperaba que este efecto desapareciera, pero lamentablemente por muy potente que fueran los grilletes del dios de los dioses, no podía reprimir del todo la esencia divina que tenían ya de nacimiento. Así que sí, fuera a donde fuera, una clase, a las actividades del club, a comer, etc; siempre le seguían por doquier esos alumnos que el creador de ese jardín había llamado, alabándole y buscando su atención. No había manera, por mucho que lo intentase jamás habría un ser humano que lo tratase normal, o al menos que no siempre le dijera que sí a todo por el efecto hipnótico que producía el nórdico.

Y entonces llego ella, Kusanagi Yui. Desde el primer momento notó que era diferente, no dejaba que la tocase a la primera sin más, no porque no lo quisiera sino porque en su cultura eso no se veía bien, o eso era lo que él se decía; siempre pensaba en lo que decía antes de contestarle. Era como si no le afectase en absoluto, a ojos de Yui era uno más. Eso le alegraba a la vez que le enfadaba, pues desde el primer momento el se comportó de la manera más encantadora posible y ella a pesar de ser amable no parecía corresponder sus sentimientos. Día a día había visto su fuerza, su amabilidad y sus ganas por luchar; sin duda era una buena elección para ser la que les guiase en este año de prueba. Baldr ya amaba todas y cada una de las facetas de la chica, pero lo más importante es poder hablarle de corazón, siendole sincera en cada palabra y sin cortarse.

El rubio dio otra vuelta sobre la cama, pues en efecto estaba intentando coger sueño, pero parecía que Morfeo no se había pasado esa noche. Por lo que se puso a pensar en sus cosas, y con cosas se refería a la chica que estaba durmiendo en el edificio de enfrente sola. Oh cuanto deseaba poder ir a llamar a su puerta, más las reglas no permitían eso y puede que Zeus pusiera ahí un cerbero o cualquier otra criatura para proteger a la chica de dioses pervertidos ¡Pero él no lo era! Seguro que si explicaba que solo quería tomar un café y hablar con ella seguro que lo entenderían ¡No era justo! El nórdico pataleo sobre la cama mientras se levantaba ofuscado. Solo quería más tiempo con ella, pues no estaba en su club y en clase estaban todos los demás, por no decir que por muy lejos que se la llevase los otros iban en su búsqueda ¿Por qué tenían que ser solo hombres?¿No había ni una sola deidad femenina que necesitase aprender de la humanidad? No hacían más que perseguirla y le parecía injusto. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que hubiera hecho demasiado caso a las chicas en toda su amplia vida...aunque no había que darle muchas vueltas; ninguna era ella, pues Yui era la indicada y pasase lo que pasase, debía de conseguir su corazón. Miró por la ventana, fijándose en las estrellas y esperó a que una estrella fugaz apareciera, ya que ella les había explicado que si pedías un deseo a una, éste se hacía realidad.

Más hubo otra cosa que le deslumbró y esa fue la luz que se encendió en la habitación del edificio de enfrente, donde pudo verla a ella llevando su camisón y el pelo suelto. Ahora si que dudaba de si estaba soñando. Pero cuando ella se giró y le saludó, supo que era real, como que su corazón se había detenido un segundo, en el cual el le devolvió el gesto con una radiante sonrisa. Se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes hasta que ella se movió solo para coger un cuaderno donde escribió " _¡Hola!_ ", lo cual era un alivio pues pensaba que la había asustado. Corrió a coger el suyo para escribirle lo mismo. La chica volvió a escribir algo " _¿Tampoco consigues dormir?_ " a lo que el rubio se limitó a asentir mientras escribía " _¿Te ha pasado más de una vez?_ ". Yui asintió con la cabeza con una expresión cansado. Claro ella estaba ahí sola, lidiando con todos en contra de su voluntad... ojala pudiera hacer algo para animarla.

Entonces le vino a la mente una cosa que hacía de niño cuando Loki estaba triste. Puso cada dedo índice a cada lado y sonrió, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, era infantil pero a las tres de la madrugada no se le ocurría algo mejor. Funcionó. Ella ya estaba riéndose, fuera porque le resultaba gracioso o quisiera contentarle, sabía que era real. Ah si tan solo pudiera oírla reír...

Aquel momento de felicidad duró poco, pues ella se giró como si alguien le estuviera diciendo algo, a lo que ella le indicó que se escondiese. Rápido como un rayo se tumbó sobre el suelo, solo asomando un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Vio como el muñeco de trapo, que parecía enfadado, le indicaba que se fuese a dormir. Aguafiestas. En cuestión de segundos la luz se había apagado y las cortinas estaban corridas. Balrd exhaló un suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la cama; si tan solo les hubiera dejado un poco más de tiempo... pero no pudo divagar más pues ya estaba preso del sueño.

Al día siguiente después de clase volvió a su cuarto, esperando poder verla; más había otra cosa que le llamó la atención, un paquete atado con un lazo rojo sobre su cama. No ponía de quien era ni nada, por lo que lo abrió con cautela. Más no había nada de lo que temer, pues dentro de éste solo se encontraba la cosa más enternecedora que había recibido. Era una pizza pequeña, de esas blancas que se escribía con un boligrafo de tinta borrable. En ésta había un mensaje que decía así "Creo que esto será más práctico si queremos volver a hablar. Yui".

Gritando como un niño que recibía el peluche de dinosaurio que quería, se tiró sobre la cama, rodando sobre ella mientras sentía que su corazón le latía a mil por hora. Le había hecho un regalo, un regalo para el que poder hablar. Repitiendo lo mismo de la noche anterior, se asomó a la ventana y esperó a que la luz se encendiese, y una vez lo hizo ambos se miraron con una enorme sonrisa y listos para abrirse mutuamente en estas conferencias de medianoche.

 **Fin.**

 _¿Qué?¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! El título del fic viene a cuento de una de mis películas favoritas con el mismo título, es una peli de los años 60 así que tal vez no os suene jejeje Bueno quiero aclarar que solo he visto el anime, y a decir verdad querría hacer fics de shipeo con todos los personajes porque se lo merecen. Solo espero que os parezca que he transmitido bien los sentimientos en este pequeño drabble._

 _¡Felices fiestas!_

 _Att:_

 _FeuerImHerz_


End file.
